


one parisian night (in one thousand) [podfic]

by idellaphod



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001)
Genre: Arabic Character, Character Study, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: Arabia has a story to tell a paying audience. It resembles her life about as closely as Scheherazade's tales in the French translation ofThe Book of a Thousand Nights and One Nightresemble the stories her neighbors and relatives told her when she was a child in Beirut.
Relationships: Arabia (Moulin Rouge!)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	one parisian night (in one thousand) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Parisian Night (in One Thousand)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143452) by [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros). 



**duration:** 8 minutes 24 seconds

**file size:** 19.24 MB

**download:** [at mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/wfn4wk50bouwdpp/%5Bmoulin_rouge%5D_one_parisian_night.mp3/file)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rana Eros for having blanket permission to record!


End file.
